


Как-то в полночь

by Yozhik



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Как-то в полночь

Босые ноги прошлёпали по коридору; старинные часы вздохнули, пытаясь пробить полночь – не их вина, что они давно не ходят, стараются же по-честному. Прошелестела, отодвигаясь, занавеска, проскрипели полы, хрустнуло что-то в стене – наверно, от влажности начали отходить обои.  
Каждая ночная пробежка до комнаты Маю превращалась для Наны в серьёзное испытание – она ведь была точно уверена, что дом живёт и дышит. Но сидеть одной, завернувшись в одеяло, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху – ещё страшнее.  
Ничего удивительного, переглядываются старшие, хорошо ещё, что обходится только дурными снами и страхами.  
Правда, они не знают, что вместо вполне предсказуемых ужасов ночные кошмары Наны полны говорящих фонарей, пляшущих башмаков и живых тысячейеновых бумажек.


End file.
